


An Evening with Julian

by smoothsayer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian’s hella kinky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, So there’s some light bdsm, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsayer/pseuds/smoothsayer
Summary: This is pure porn, no plot in sight. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!





	An Evening with Julian

**Author's Note:**

> Also. I’m writing this pretty quickly, just for fun, so please forgive any editing errors!  
> Thank you for reading :)

Julian pulled the door closed behind him with his right hand. Its /thump/against the doorframe was drowned out by the sound of your moan as his left hand roughly pulls your thigh over his hip. His lips never leave yours, as he pushes you heavily into a wall. Julian’s torso is warm and solid pressed into your front, and the wall is cool and hard against your back. In the heat of desire, Julian actually pushes you a couple inches off the ground, your feet hovering just above his.  
“Touch me.” He moans between kisses. You comply, but not gently. Your fingernails rake into his skin through his thin cotton blouse. The noise that escapes his lips is sinful. 

 

You smile, and push him away from you. He stares at you curiously, cheeks still flushed and breath still coming quickly. You bite your lip and motion for him to follow you across the room. You push him into the bed roughly and crawl into his lap, straddling his narrow hips. He wastes no time in pulling your bodies flush together. His hips rock into yours, his heat grinding into you through the fabric of both of your pants. A cheeky grin flashes across his face, and he begins to unlace your trousers with an ease that’s quite dirty in and of itself. You’re not feeling quite as elegant, and rip his blouse over his head roughly, then impatiently remove your unlaced pants and shove his trousers past his knees. Though he’s a slim man, his thighs are strong and masculine. His exposed body sends a shiver through your core. His erection is for you, and your lust is for him. 

 

He begins to kiss your collarbone, but you take his jaw in your hand and force his head backwards, so that he is looking slightly upwards. His grin becomes a gleeful snarl, then is quickly replaced by a mixture of pain, pleasure, and wanting as you bite down hard into the side of his neck, leaving the deep pink imprints of your teeth in his skin, barely avoiding drawing blood. His eye rolls up under the lid, exposing too much of the white. 

 

His voice comes out low and raspy, “Darling I want you right this second.” You nod quickly and kiss him deeply while readjusting your hips over his. You allow just his tip to enter your body, and he moans against your lips needily. Instead of acquiescing, you give a little wiggle, then pull off completely, a strain in your thighs as you hover above his length. His mouth falls open in protest, but you quickly cover it with a hand. You want to tease him. 

 

“Don’t make a sound, and I’ll give you what you want.” He cocks an eyebrow and gives you a sly grin, “Why you feisty little-“ but you push your hand harder against his soft lips. Catching on, his eyes widen slightly and his shoulders go slack. You move off of him and reach out to push him back onto the bed. You lean down to press a lingering kiss to the head of his cock, while simultaneously dragging your nails across his exposed chest. His mouth falls open in a dutifully silent moan. “Good...” you whisper, and reward him by hollowing your cheeks around his solid erection. He releases his breath in a puff, a whine escaping his lips. You immediately stop and raise your eyebrows. 

 

His breathing catches. “Roll onto your front, you weren’t to make a sound.” Your words are carefully measured and stern. Julian looks both devastated and delighted. You reach to the bed stand a grab a short riding crop. You swat the mattress, resulting in a sharp smack. Julian flinches and glances back at you. You pause to check his face, he seems so serious. But as your eyes meet, his softens, and gives you a small smile and a lazy wink (er, or perhaps a slow blink, but the meaning is clear.) You return the smile, then get back into character, as does Julian. You pull the crop back and strike the muscle of his toned arse, the crop biting into his skin with a pop. His hips grind into the bedsheets with want. Quickly you reposition, and do the same to his other cheek. Each time his breath comes out in a low whistle. 

 

You gently roll him over, and find his mouth hanging open and a look of pure sex on his pretty face. You can feel your own heat craving his body. You kiss him on the cheek gently and smile down at him. He looks at you with need and also a sort of admiration. “You’ve done wonderfully...” you whisper into his ear. He moans loudly as you lower your hips over his, taking his length fully into my body smoothly. The waiting makes this moment all the sweeter. The feel of him inside you is magical. He is hard and hot, and his length fills you so deeply. 

 

He sits up while still inside you, and pulls your hips down hard over his length. Now it’s your turn to let out a low moan. His devilish grin returns, “Ah! That’s the best sound! Gods you feel amazing...” He bites his lower lip, then half stands and flips your positions, so that he now stands over you at the edge of the bed. Your connection breaks, and you’re left on your back, panting and gazing into Julian’s soft stare. 

 

He leans over your body and places a sloppy kiss between your breasts, then guides his length back into your body in one swift motion, just like you like. Julian growls softly, and the sound that escapes your mouth is half moan, half scream. “Shh, You’ll wake the neighbours, my dear...” You stifle your cry with a hand to your own mouth. Julian smiles softly, then sets a rough pace, hard and slow. He uses one hand to steady himself against the bed, and the other to stimulate your clit. Pleasure washes over you like waves in the ocean. Julian’s face is beautifully blank, lost in bliss, and his moans are earnest and soft.

 

You reach up to grab his auburn hair near the scalp, and drag his face to yours. He whines, appreciating the sting, and you kiss with a sloppy need- tongue and lips everywhere, barely in synch. Your body begins to shiver and convulse, and you can feel yourself squeeze against Julian where he is inside you. His breath catches, and you release almost at once, then ride out your orgasms together. 

He collapses onto you, your bare chests pressed together, both breathing hard. You roll to your sides, facing each other, and share a contented smile.


End file.
